


Hurt me, hold me

by FreakyPseudWriter



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Comfort, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Insults, Reader-Insert, Ritual Sex, Rituals, Self-Insert, Shameless Smut, Swearing, Violence, lots of swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 17:24:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15272532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakyPseudWriter/pseuds/FreakyPseudWriter
Summary: To your shame, you get wounded in a battle. You were prepared to die right there, with no competent soul to rely on. Surprisingly, your temporary partner Hidan stepped up to the plate, in his usual potty-mouthed manner and uncouth methods.





	Hurt me, hold me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HidansCrazyLaugh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HidansCrazyLaugh/gifts).



> It's Hidan we're talking about here, so please don't expect any pompous words and overbearing fluff. I really tried to stay true to the character. It was a challenge and I hope I can at least partly satisfy some urges for the immortal Jashinist with this fic.  
> Have lots of fun with this! :)

People wear masks all the time. Not only the masked elite of every great shinobi village. No, even the civilians, walking around in the streets, wear masks. Masks of happiness, masks of confidence, masks of amusement; Meant to hide their true feelings from the world, their hidden intentions and thoughts. There were different reasons why they did so and people who decided to abandon all masks altogether, also had their very personal reasons.

Your mask of calmness and silent nonchalance was inscrutable since you underwent the harsh training in the tower of Amegakure. You were proud to control your emotions this tightly and the nickname you received during that time, “ice bitch”, was another badge on your black clothing.

In the silence of the night, hidden away in your small room, you had allowed yourself  to smile thinly about the name and how the other candidates to serve the mercenary group Akatsuki talked about you behind your back. Their partly hateful and partly admiring tones underlining every word was especially to your liking.

But right now, your perfect masks were about to slip, all because of the bratty shinobi who should know better than to act like… _like he was acting right now._

“This job is fucking _bullshit_! How do I deserve to be sent on this shitty task at the damn ass of the world, especially with you icy bitch who swallowed her tongue and doesn’t answer one of my fucking reasonable _questions_!?”

For the untempt time, you called down from ten, bit your tongue and breathed before you answered. Only a small strain in your voice showed how close you were to snap at Hidan, who stomped audibly over the old mountain path. “First, I didn’t hear one of your so called “reasonable” questions since we received the task Pain-sama bestowed upon us. Second, the goal of this mission, to wipe out the lair of the bandits which terrorize the nearby village, is important for Akatsuki to gain more influence and foremost, money. Akatsuki needs it and you’re part of Akatsuki, therefore, you have your reason to be send on this _important_ and _worthwhile_ mission.”

 

Hidan growled at the logical and distant answer. “The fuck I do! I’m only part of this shitty club ‘cause I can kill people for Jashin-sama! All this shit about world peace and how we’re all living together in a great and fucking fantastic big family is just a damn pile of horse shit!”

 _10, 9, 8…_ “Then, you get your chance to kill. Just wait until we reach the summit of the mountain. There you can kill and slaughter and screech in joy to your heart’s content.”

“ _Screech_? I don’t fucking screech!”

 _7, 6…_ “You do. Like a little girl. Or a dumb idiot.” Later, much, much later, you would regret the following words. “And you know what they say about dumb people…”

Carefully, you passed an especially narrow space. With your stomach sucked in and holding on to your katana dangling on your back, you brushed past the rockfall on the path and watched until you saw how Hidan, cursing and hissing, also managed to squeeze past.

His small, angry-violet eyes zeroed on your face as soon as he kicked a small pebble down the steep at the other side of the way. “What the fuck are they saying about dumb people?”

A little grin flashed over your lips, tilting the slightest bit upwards on the left corner of your mouth. Together with the cock of your head, neck exposed and chin raised in a challenge, you knew you portrayed the utmost confidence and even haughtiness.

“Stupid makes a good fuck. So, I hope…” Slowly, you let your eyes wander over the loose coat, the hints of a well-muscled chest and the slicked-back grey hair, until your grin widened by a fraction. “I hope your dick isn’t as small as it seems to be.”

It took exactly twelve seconds until Hidan’s first scream of pure rage filled the air. “OY! Did you just say I’m dumb and dickless?”

“Oh, thank the heavens, finally.” You raised your arms to the sky in exasperation. “Finally, he gets it.”

 

You ignored the following indignant spluttering and cursing. Instead, you continued the row of numbers in your head, breathed in and released the small spark of happiness which awoke at the increasingly violent curses in your back.

Yes. That was much better than the short rising of lava in your lower stomach at the sight of the unwilling spark of interest in Hidan’s eyes.

Like always when your masks started to slip away, you touched the handle of the katana peeking over your back. The way of the sword saved you so many years ago, as a parentless child on the dirty streets of Amegakure. Day for day, night for night, you had suffered under the never-ending famine, the children-groups terrorizing weaker children and even each other, and the always present rain soaked your clothes. Until an old man took you in, who needed help in his dojo, he said. You took the chance, even when you noticed the greedy glances over your legs and the growing curves underneath a flimsy and old shirt.

He taught you many things, from holding a sword correctly to clean the metal of the katana after beheading an enemy, and you would be eternally grateful for his tutelage. That didn’t stop you from cutting off his hand when he tried to sneak into your bed in the middle of the night.

 _Aaah, the good old times…_ You sighed lowly. After you threw away the cold limb of the bleeding old sword master, you left his house and learned more on your own. Armed with the sword you took from him too – not that he could handle it any longer, with only one hand remaining -, you went out and saw the world, saw the beauty and the ugly. The merciless battlefields, the torn-apart families, the absolute overbearing presence of the shinobi of the five great shinobi nations. When you returned to your hometown, you immediately sought-out the building which towered over the whole, dirty city, and knocked at the front door.

 

From there on, the training to be a part of Akatsuki started. You trained, slept, ate, repeat, all the while keeping the other cadets on their toes and at arm’s length. The masks you had created grew only stronger over the duration of your training. Masks to protect yourself, to protect your feelings, to protect the child you still wanted to be on the inside. You believed in the plan of Pain-sama and Konan-sama to create world peace by distributing the power of the bigger shinobi nations to the smaller countries. They needed it. They all needed the power to change the world.

You wanted to be a part of that. No matter what, you wanted to see that new world, wanted to live in it with all your might.

But not for the price of your nerves!

Disgruntled, you tightened your jaw until you almost could hear your teeth crack under the pressure. Your first mission to really help the course of Akatsuki and it had to be one where this man-child was your partner! How could you prove yourself to Pain-sama and Konan-sama if Hidan constantly nagged and bragged _and_ annoyed you out of your mind, all the while cursing and bullshitting about his so-called god “Jashin-sama”.

If there was a true god in this twisted world, it would be Pain-sama.

Harshly, you shook your head. You weren’t here to start a religious discussion about which god was the best. No, you were here, on this windy and steep mountain path to fulfill a mission and you -at least- were determined to the very last bone in your body to follow through.

Hidan was still rambling on about the audacity to call him dumb and dickless, like that was his real problem.

 

The anger which boiled upwards like the lava in a freshly awoken volcano wasn’t to be stopped by a hastily remembered countdown. For mere seconds, the red words were choking you nearly, until you swiveled around and started to hiss and spit at the man, who stopped dead in his tracks at your fit.

“Shut the fuck up for five _goddamn_ seconds! I honestly don’t care if you’re dumb, dickless or both, I just want some calm minutes until we reach this _motherfucking_ base of the _motherfucking_ bandits and _motherfucking release them from their pitiful earthly existence_! I swear, a more annoying, worthless brat than you never stepped into my sights, not to talk about working with such an unreliable, worthless excuse of a dipshit like you are! Damn right, it sucks to walk for days but did you hear me complain only _fucking_ once!? Even when I seem to have the only cunt here, you act more like a goddamn _bitch_ than I ever will be!”

Your chest rose and fell in eager breaths as you sucked the chilly air in. By your side, your fists trembled the tiniest bit, before you hid them in the wide sleeves of your own, black coat. Soon there would be red clouds on the durable fabric but not now, not here.

After you were done with this shit. After you were done with Hidan.

Speaking of him, he was shockingly silent. His jaw was hanging open, eyes wide and he seemed to be searching for words. A snort escaped at that thought. Did you finally do it? Did the always speaking Hidan went speechless?

“Whatever.” Another roll of your eyes, then you continued your way over the path, stomping more and more through snow and watching out for any kind of danger.

 

You had no eyes for Hidan, who stood for a few more minutes in the middle of the pathway, the jaw nearly on the floor and staring at your back with the brain of a reanimated corpse. Your eyes were fixed on bigger things, namely the end of the path and hopefully, the goal of your travel, the lair of the bandits.

All of them were as good as dead. A dark grin flashed over your face only to die just as fast, gone like the first flocks of snow which melted in the single strands of hair which escaped the tight bun in your lower neck. The scrunch of steps in the thin snow blanket told you that Hidan finally decided to overcome his little shock and joined you, just in time. You could already hear them, a group of men talking to each other and not even trying to lower their slurred voices and drunken insults.

They didn’t expect the village people to act and send for some shinobi to erase the troubles out of their lives.

The summit of a mountain was a windy place. Up here, the wind howled around your head and caught the loose strands of your hair. Coldness slowly creeped into your bones and settled in your veins. A dangerous state. Grimacing, you stretched your arms and legs before peeking around the next corner.

There they were. Twelve men, more or less in a drunken stupor, partying with the food and drinks they stole from the village at the foot of the mountain. All of them guilty. All of them sentenced to a quick and bloody death. Personally, you would favor to wait until they were all too intoxicated to walk even in a straight line.

Just in the moment you turned around to tell Hidan about your plan, you only saw a shadow brushing past you, and the hollering scream of bloodlust from a true Jashinist echoed through the air as your dumb partner, who had no sense for secrecy, jumped out of your hiding spot and ran directly towards your targets.

 

“Heaven’s,” you cursed and drew your katana, “this _fucking_ idiot!”

Well, screw the secrecy then. Cursing under your breath, you went after your so-called partner to save his sorry ass. While sprinting after him, you unsheathed your katana. The blade cut through the air and like every time, the plain satisfaction of simply holding the sword flooded through your brain.

Hidan already reached the bandits. Swinging his scythe in a deadly circle around him, he still hollered and cursed, something about Jashin and the greatness of killing stuff. Some religious, fanatic shit, for all you knew. The first two bandits had no chance. The scythe cut through them like butter. Blood spurted over the snow and their heads remained connected to their necks for a few more breaths before tipping over and finally snapping, bouncing off the shoulders and onto the ground. Their eyes rolled into their skulls, tongues lolling out as a steady flow of crimson painted the snow like a thin river.

The shock of the suicidal attack vanished. The remaining bandits, although as intoxicated as they were, reached for their weapons. One of them, a bearded troll of a man, lifted a big, fat battle axe like it was weightless. The others stumbled around, yelling and screaming on top of their lungs while grabbing their swords, and bows and arrow. In the middle of all the chaos stood Hidan, manically laughing and swiping his foot through the river of blood that pooled around his feet.

You stared bewildered at him. Were your eyes fooling you or did he really start to draw on the ground?

_Fucking bullshit, fucking, dumb asshole, doesn’t he think for one second!_

Your brain buried itself in an avalanche of insults, swear words and unspeakable words you heard from the lowest of scum in the dirtiest streets of Amegakure. But no time for that. Quickly, you concentrated again at the fight on hand.

Ten enemies were still somewhat standing. All of them were armed but you doubted that would become a problem. All of their attention was on Hidan, who started yet again to run his mouth about the greatness of his god. You ignored it. Your eyes set on the back of your very first victim, the first one to die to your blade.

 

He never had a chance. The man stared at Hidan, the eyes unfocused and hands trembling in the cold, so you merely crept up from behind and raised the katana. One powerful strike from above and the man fell, spinal cord severed. Swiftly, you shook the blood from the blade and turned to the next one.

However, the small, ash-faced man noticed you. With a sharp shout, he alerted his comrades. Some in his proximity turned to him, glazed eyes landing on your figure. Another danger, dressed in black and a blood-dripping sword in your hand. Immediately, three men were upon you, thinking because you were a woman and not as loud and dangerous as the man in their middle, they could overthrow you with numbers.

_Idiots._

Chakra assembled at your will in your stomach, fiery and cool at the same time. A quick series of seals and you built the reality anew. Well, their realities at least. Foam purled in their mouths as they came to a stop. Their weapons dropped to the ground, released by lifeless fingers and one by one, they fell like dominoes. They kneeled before you, mumbling incoherent words and moaning, before gurgling at the blood that pooled in their throats as you ended their suffering with a precise stroke over each of their throats. Their skin opened like gills of fishes, and the blood soon followed. One by one, they fell to their flanks, convulsing in their last moments of life and in their final vision was of a female demon slaughtering them with a toothy grin on her face, snakes twisting around her head with the wings of a bat flapping in the ice-cold mountain wind.

 _Three at the same time._  You grunted lowly. _I can do more._

Hidan had the time of his life. His voice carried over, loud and boasting about the greatness of his one and only Jashin-sama and the joy of killing.

Couldn’t he stop for one goddamn minute?

 

All of the bandits were transfixed on the crazy man, what gave you some time to breathe the sharp, cold air in and watch him closely for the first time. You spent all your time, until a few weeks ago, in the tower, listening to the pitter-patter of the rain on the roof and only gave the bare minimum of attention to the rumors about the different skills of each and every Akatsuki-member.

A lot of rumors about Hidan wandered around, one more fantastic than the other. A few said he was invincible, some others said he had crazy regeneration which allowed him to fight while his wounds were already healing. Well, that wasn’t true. His blood darkened the surrounding rock and snow just like the blood of his enemies, called by the scythe cutting through the air and bodies all the same. Countless of little cuts and slices adorned the bare skin of his bare arms, the upper fabric of his coat hanging from his hips and fluttering after him like the wings of an ugly, deformed crow.

And not only that. Hidan’s maniac-like grin, the laughter and the wild, almost disregarding fighting style made more wounds appear, faster than you could think.

Disregarding for his own life.

There were other rumors; rumors so unbelievable you had not paid much attention to them. But due to their consistency and long life, they got stuck in your brain and they all awoke with the force of your sword piercing the lungs of the next bandit, all the while you watched with growing horror how Hidan finished his drawing on the ground. He laughed wildly and cursed his enemy out, a small, fat guy with nothing more than a pitiful butter knife in his hands. Then, you couldn’t believe your eyes, Hidan licked something off his scythe, something sticky and red. Only to shove, with another high-pitched laughter, a metal spear into his chest. The butter knife guy stopped dead in his tracks, gripped into his chest and fell face forward into the snow, spasming slightly and screaming into the ground.

Meanwhile, Hidan just tucked the spear out of his chest, not caring about the lethal wound for any mortal and proceeded to slaughter the men around him, who were by now trying to flee more than fighting the intrusion into their camp.

 

Great. Your temporary partner was not only a religious creep but a real nightmare-inducing creep. _An immortal creep_ , you corrected yourself, _who kills people by killing himself. Over and over._

But… Somehow… You cocked your head. No other place would suit him like a battlefield, engaged into a bloody, great fight. No other place would feel so right for the man, nowhere else would he bloom like this. Hidan was destined to stand tall and laughing over his victims, bathing in their blood and the white and black markings creeping over his skin, mixing with the distinct red of the blood.

_A demon, clothed in human skin. Terrorizing humanity because it’s his given right._

_It’s beautiful._

What? You shook your head. That was crazy! You didn’t even like Hidan as a person, so, where did those fucking thoughts come from?

Okay, you knew it. Your blood boiled, your skin felt too tight. Ants crawled through your veins, wandering lower and lower into your lower stomach and liquifying into an embarrassing stream of arousal.

Curses built up inside your mind, contesting for space with the comfortable, warm tingles in your system. Hidan was off limits, for more than one damn reason! You wanted to be of help for Akatsuki, not anything less!

You were too captured by the intrusive thoughts than to notice the man who sneaked up on you. Only when a dagger sunk itself into your flank and the pain flooded your brain, you gasped. The little sound emitted in a little cloud, which got lost in the cold air and trailed upwards.

Warm blood dripped from your side and soaked into the black clothing. Cold metal sunk deeper and you felt the flesh parting for the intruder, inch by inch until the handle hit your skin too. A terrible feeling, forcing a hitch of breath and a scared throttle of your heart.

 

Dying. This wound meant dying for sure if you didn’t receive medical attention in a few minutes. And that was highly impossible, in this remote place, on top of a jagged mountain, only surrounded by unstable huts and nothing else.

Out of instinct, you reached blindly for the wrist of your attacker. Strong bones, a lot of fat. Nothing for your trained strength. Without looking but with gritted teeth, your fingers wrapped themselves around the back of his palm and wrist, and with a simple crack of your hand, you easily crushed the bones of the wrist.

 _Not enough._ Even though the pain pulsed through your body with every passing second, you held onto the spasming limb, turned around and looked into the fearful eyes of your wannabe-murderer.

“What do you think you’re doing?” If one of the students of the tower would’ve heard you, they would’ve never recognized you. Guttural, growling and hissing, your teeth bared like a carnivore shortly before the deadly attack. Very far from the unmovable ice bitch they knew from all their time together. You were in pain, you were strangely aroused by the sight of the killing Hidan, and you wouldn’t go down without a fight!

You didn’t wait until the man found his tongue to spout some surely pathetic nonsense about his friends and “how dare you killed them!”. Growling deep in your throat, you slowly angled the tip of your trusty katana to point at the chest of the man. The metal shook; the strength seeping from your muscles quickly.

He struggled, tried to get away. Like a pig, knowing what was waiting for him at the end of the ordeal.

“Oh no,” you hissed, “A fucking pig deserves to see its death in all clarity.” With that, you sluggishly started to push the katana into the fat man, who howled out when the first inch passed through the ribcage and crawled for his heart. Blood spluttered over his and your clothes, the wet warmth soaking into your skin underneath. The stench of bloodied metal laid in the air, just as much as piss and shit as the bowels of your wannabe-murderer gave out.

 

The moment your sword pierced through the skin on the other side, your enemy shrieked for the final time like the goddamn pig he was, only to still and lean heavily against you. Finally. The silence was deafening, only the last bits of Hidan’s rant to his dead victims floated through the air and the curses flying through your mind was nearly louder than the pulsing of the blood in your ears. Your very first mission for Akatsuki and you managed to get lethally injured! You wanted to impress Pain-sama, wanted to impress Konan-sama, the two icons and leaders of Amegakure, with your skills and the clean finish of a small, yet important mission. And now, you managed to screw yourself and Akatsuki, and ultimately your dream of a peaceful world too, over.                                                  

What a shame, what a shameful, absolutely devastating reality it was.

Rudely, you shoved the dead corpse off. The pig landed limply in the snow, while you tugged your katana free with only little resistance. Like always, the flesh parted for the blade like butter did for a heated knife. Automatically, you shook off the blood and sheathed the katana again, all the while your free hand flew to the dagger still lodged in your flank. Every breath hurt, vibrated in the air and every sharp inhale mutated into a despaired gasp.

If Hidan found about your injury, he would leave you behind. Rationally, you made a decision, all the while your hands already started to rip some fabric off the sleeves of your coat and used it to stabilize the blade where it currently was. Right now, the chances of survival were low but if you dared to take the weapon out, they would instantly drop to zero, no matter how hard you would press against the gushing blood.

For a second, your vision darkened. You shook your head, gritted your teeth against the pain, before you slowly made your way over to Hidan.

“Nice clean-up,” you said and rounded two men lying in each other’s arms even in their deaths, “And what a way to end all of them.”

With a cocky smirk, the man shouldered his scythe. “No big deal. Damn, what a shithole. Well, I’m going to sacrifice those weaklings to Jashin-sama. Or do you have somewhere fucking important to be?”

 

“No.” The blade in your side scratched over your hip bone and only barely you managed to ban the pain out of your voice. “Go ahead. I’ll wait over there.”

Each step hurt more than the one before as you stumbled away from the bloody scene. Each breath thundered in your own ears and your vision started to blur. Tired. You were tired. While your eyesight faded into black and the feelings from your side intensified, it was like fire had erupted from the blade, scraping and bumping again and again against your hip bone, and the flame spread from the wound into every other part of your body; Hips, stomach, chest, heart.

It wasn’t a surprise for you to stumble over a pebble or a small pile of snow. Fact was, you stumbled and the sudden jerk of the physics on your body fueled the fire into a volcano, burning, scorching, leaving nothing behind.

A hoarse scream echoed in your ears. The world tumbled and darkened, only for your face to hit the ground and bury your nose in the cold, wet snow. New waves of agony rushed through your body and another scream was swallowed by the ground. Nothing mattered than the martyrdom, the red pulsing through the darkness and the rawness of your throat as you continued to scream your agony into the sandy rocks and snow.

 

(…)

 

_Dark. Creeping into your mouth, creeping into your throat, crawling into your lungs. Your heart thundered full of panic, full of realization its path would end soon, beating with more strength than ever._

_Flying. You floated, pressed against a warm underground, which moved and rippled and cursed._ “Fucking bullshit! Why am I even doing this, dragging this crappy nuisance of an ice bitch around!?”

_But the underground moved. Moved and stretched and walked, and you floated alongside the underground, the warm back which was pressing into your front._

 

(…)

 

 _Water_.

Hazy thoughts ran through your mind, mashing together and mixing into a maelstrom of confusion but one of them was stronger than the rest.

_Water. Blessed, cool water._

“…er…” A pitiful croak, breathed into the noise of your thoughts. Something shuffled and then a canteen was pressed to your lips. Cool, clear water sipped through your dry, chapped lips. Eagerly, you swallowed, coughed, swallowed again with a hurting throat. More, more, _more_.

“Fucking stop,” a voice behind you moaned, “That’s the only damn water we got.”

“ _More…”_

“Fuck.” Rudely, the canteen was again pressed to your mouth. With a moan of relief, you accepted the new stream of water, cooling your throat and running out of the corners of your mouth.

The voice again started to speak but you paid no attention to the words. A dead murmur in your ears, while your body burned and melted around the water. Cold shivers wandered over your spine and wrecked your body. More water run down your face, spilled into your sweat-soaked clothes and onto the ground.

Hot hands ripped the canteen away, forcing a weak, garbled protest from your lips. “Oh my fucking Jashin! Now I have to go out again into the crappy cold! Are you fucking kidding me!? Selfish bitch.”

“Water,” you demanded, the single word blurring into the heavy heaves of your breath, “ _Please. Wa…”_

“Yeah, yeah.” The other person sighed heavily. “Gim’me five goddamn seconds.” Steps, echoing in your head. Only now, you tried to open your eyes. Blurry legs passed by your head and you looked after them. Everything was dark, only a single opening was a little bit lighter. The dark blue hurt your eyes but when you tried to turn away, a raw lightning flashed through your body.

Even before a scream could travel from your lungs into the air, you fell into the vortex of darkness once more, while the steps faded away.

 

(…)

 

The next time you awoke, the dim light of an early morning sun fell into your eyes. Blinking a few times, your vision tried to focus, once, twice. Obviously, you stared at the ceiling of a little cave. Icy cold drops of water pattered you at times, either your forehead, arms or legs. Bare forearms and legs.

Sluggishly, you tried to sit up. But the moment you actually managed to nearly bring yourself to sit, the pain of a thousand lifetimes lashed through your body. Crying out, you sank backwards on the ground and automatically clutched to your flank.

Your fingers brushed hesitantly over the handle of the knife. Like the iron was hot, you flinched backwards but out of a morbid fascination, you couldn’t help yourself and touched again the handle. Your fingertips danced over the leather, flicked the tiny metal bud at the end and fluttered again upwards, towards the point where the blade was almost glued to your body.

_Wait… How did I get here?_

You tried to remember. The pictures in your brain were hazy, blurry, tainted in a thin sheen of red. Slowly, painfully slowly the memories came back. The attack at the bandits’ camp. The silent assassination of four of them. Looking out for Hidan and how he performed a ritual for his god in the middle of the battlefield. The dagger sinking into your side, the pain, the agony, the kill and the last stumbles before the world went pitch-black.

_How the freaking fuck did I get into this fucking cave?_

Cursing through gritted teeth, you managed to sit up. Every single muscle in your body strained and trembled, fighting against the intrusion. You felt new gushes of blood running down your side and getting soaked up by your black shirt. You felt the metal of the dagger scraping forth and backwards over your hip bone and with each and every scrap, new lightning flashed through your veins.

 

Sweat beaded over your forehead when you were finally sitting upright. One more time, you breathed deeply in, before you opened your eyes and took your surroundings in. A cave, like you thought. Only six, maybe seven people would find a spot in here, tightly melded together and all of their limbs entwined. The opening was at the end of your feet, the morning sun rising somewhere and painting the sky into a blueish-orange shade. Thick clouds drifted along your sightline, heavy with snow and hail. They were carried by strong winds and judging by the wide sky you could see when you stretched the tiniest bit, you knew you were still high up, probably still on the same mountain.

Next, the wound. Carefully, you ripped the shirt open to inspect the dagger, which was thankfully still stabilized by the cloth you took from the thick woolly coat. By now, the fabric was soaked and dripped already with only the slightest of touches. Just as carefully, you loosened the fabric a bit. You needed a good look at the flesh surrounding the wound, to know if it was infected and how bad your situation was.

When the fabric dropped to the rock beneath and revealed the red and bow-taut skin, hurting slightly when you only looked at it, you knew it was bad. _Really_ bad.

“Fucking infected,” you hissed, “crap, damn bullshit, fuck. Ass.”

“Well, the icy bitch learned to fucking curse. Praise Jashin.”

Barely, you sucked the surprised screech back into your lungs before it actually could echo in between the cave walls. A careful turn of your head later and you groaned inwardly, not really knowing if you were happy to see Hidan leaning smugly against a rock of the size of a small dog or if you should bury your face in your hands and pray to whatever god would listen to kill you on the spot.

 

He shuffled around, the coat with the red clouds bundling in his lap and the red, three-bladed scythe lying over his knees. “Was about fucking time you wake up. Tomorrow, I would’ve left you and your bony ass behind.”

“…ow long?” For more you didn’t feel ready, your voice too weak and your will weakened by the waves of pain running through your whole system.

Hidan shrugged and continued to inspect his scythe with the same bored casualness offhandedness he showed probably throughout his whole life. “Don’t know. Don’t care.”

“How long?” you asked again.

“I already said: _I. Don’t. Fucking. Know!_ Fuck off and take your shitty questions with you!”

Maybe the string of your patience was thinned by the ongoing pain wrecking through your body. As careful and at the same time as forceful as you could, you spun around and glared at Hidan, who again took up the unsightly habit of showing off his unnaturally white feet. “Can you keep the trap you call your mouth shut for five damn seconds and answer my questions? It was a simple one. Since when I’m out? How many fucking days passed? Is that too much for the peanut you call your brain? Now, tell me,” a cough rattled through your body, unleashing new waves of pain, “ _How long since I’m in this shitty hole?_ ”

It should be forbidden to be so clueless and at the same time so sexy. The unwanted reminder of “stupid makes a good fuck” floated through your brain once more, before you shunned the stupid thought into silence. Okay, maybe you were a tiny bit attracted to Hidan, but that was totally not the point right now!

Hidan grumped and picked up his scythe again. Lazily, his thumb drew the sharp edge of one of the blades and when the first signs of blood trailed over the joint, he lapped it up, the red tongue jotting out and was quicker back in his mouth before you could really realize what happened. “Two days,” he said after a while and started to trail the edge of the second blade, coating the metal with his blood, “Was close to a damn blizzard but the bad weather drifted further south. Nearly froze my freakin’ nuts off, still.”

 

“I don’t give a flying fuck about your nuts,” you hissed, “Why aren’t we on our way back?”

“Do you think I’d drag your bony ass all the way down the mountain and over the fucking street!?”

“Uhm, let me think really quick? Fuck, _yes!_ ”

“Not gonna happen!” Hidan was fuming. Stronger and stronger, his thumb slid over the blade, and more and more blood spilled over the red metal. Some of it dropped on his cloak, neatly mixing into the black and red of the fabric. “The way down here with you bitch on my back was already fuckin’ hard, I was so close to dropping your feverish ass down the cliff, and you have no idea in that _peanut_ -brain of yours!”

“Stop trying to steal my insults. Doesn’t really fit you anyway. Keep to your screeching and screaming like the lil’ prissy girl you are and we won’t have any problems.”

“ _I’m not-!”_

“Huh?” Grinning inwardly, you raised your hand to your ear. “Did you say something? Does the little girl want to cry and whine a little bit more?”

The red flashing over his usually so smug face was the best kind of red you had seen since the last two days. “Shut the fuck up you damn BITCH! I knew it, I should’ve left you up there, rotting away, you little icy whore, where your bony ass belongs and the rats could’ve fucked your dangly corpse!”

Hidan rambled on further, how he would kill you if he could and that you were the bitchiest bitch in the whole five shinobi nations but you ignored him completely. Instead, you used the chance to collect the tiniest bit of medical knowledge and chakra in your hands and slowly closed your fingers around the handle of the dagger.

Even a slight touch hurt.  

 

_One breath in, two breaths out._

Once more, you adjusted the grip around the dagger. That wouldn’t be pretty. Not at all. And it would hurt like a bitch. You continued to ignore the male in the narrow space, all the while carefully and with the tips of your fingers, you started to inch the cold, crusty metal out of your wound.

Agony. Raw agony. Martyrdom in its purest form, hell unleashed and scorching through your veins. Except for the pain, you heard your teeth ground together as you swallowed the screams which dared to come out. You had no idea how hard it would be to keep a steady hand but the icy masquerade of the “bitch” took over. Somehow, you looked down at the wound and felt how only a few dribbles of blood run over your skin, the wound didn’t feel like you ripped more sensitive tissue open. And when you pressed your hand gently to the wound and sent your senses into the damaged flesh, your prediction came true. Nothing you couldn’t mend back together.

“Hey!? What’cha doing?”

“Shut up, Hidan,” you growled, “it’s not your fucking business.”

Surprisingly, the man really fell silent. Again, you concentrated on closing oh so slowly the wound, feeling how the inner flesh grew and tingled like thousands of ants running through your veins. Sweat grew on your forehead as you focused more and more. Only your heartbeat thundered in your ears, until you had no more chakra to spare. Exhausted, you dropped first your hand, smudged with blood and a few dirt crumbs, then you fell backwards. Every spare glint of energy was sapped from your bones but the slight swell and the redness of the skin around the wound lessened.

Hidan mumbled something. But through the slow heartbeat in your chest you couldn’t hear whatever he wanted to say. Before you knew it, your eyes fell close and darkness dragged you into the depths of sleep once more.

 

(…)

 

Sun fell into your eyes as you awoke. Sleepily, you blinked before you felt automatically for the wound at your side. Yes, less infected, no pus running out of the halfway healed slit, not much pain when you prodded the surrounding flesh.

“Fucking finally,” Hidan grunted from somewhere behind you, “the icy princess decides to wake up from her damn nap.”

You sat up, wincing slightly when the still straining wound ached a bit at your motions. “Do the same, maybe you wouldn’t be so cranky all the time.”

He was again sitting against his personal stone, knees bend and tucked away underneath his body. Unluckily for your eyes, Hidan decided it was warm enough to lose some of his layers. His upper chest was free to ogle at and your eyes seized the chance more than willingly. Muscles from all the hard work of swinging a scythe and cutting more or less innocent bystanders into half moved as he lazily stretched, tightly drawn strings of steel underneath human skin. “Fuck off, bitch,” he drawled slowly and stretched a bit more with peacefully closed eyes, “I’m so done with your shitty attitude. Always asleep, always talking in your damn sleep. Annoying as fuck.”

“Says the right one,” you threw immediately back.

Instead of exploding into a hissy fit, Hidan only growled deep in his chest before melting more against his stone. “Aaah, man. Just fuck off. Too tired for all that shit.”

“Why are you tired, then?”

“Someone has to watch out for enemies, dumbass. And you call me a fucking idiot.”

“Oh, really?” Right. Hidan had a point. But you had never taken him as a responsible, well-organized member of a group. More like the devilish chaos himself, overthrowing carefully worked out watch-shift plans and rotation schedules with a swear and a simple swing of his scythe.

 

Annoyed to no ends, you shrugged while prodding the closed and scarred wound. “Then, why don’t you just leave? From here on, I will be fine. No need to stay with me if I’m such an inconvenience to your peanut-brain and the many flying fucks you give.”

Silence. Silence you totally didn’t expect after an insult to his non-existent intelligence. You expected another enraged scream and the usual rants, not the almost deafening silence.

One eyebrow raised slowly as you turned around. To your shock, Hidan didn’t even look at you. Not one glare, not even an acknowledgement of your presence. Instead, the man was staring blindly at his scythe, not one muscle moving or even twitching.

You coughed weakly. “Hidan? Did your tiny brain forget how to keep you alive?”

A tremble wandered through his whole body. At first, it was a weak flare, not even noticeable to the naked eye. Though very quickly, the motion accelerated, grew into a wild shake of arms and legs and head.

Cursing, you tried to crawl over. “Hidan? Fuck, HIDAN!”

_Is it a seizure? Was he somehow hurt in the battle?_

You nearly made it. Nearly. Two steps away from him, the pain in your side became unbearable. With an inhuman howl, you fell to the ground and could only watch through a curtain of white flashes how Hidan fell to the side like a chopped tree. His purple eyes turned upwards until only the white was visible, blood red, small veins cutting through the light shade of his eyeballs. He garbled incoherent things, spitting words and syllables while his whole body shook and trembled on the ground like a fish out of the water and fighting for its life.

And you could only watch. Watch and curse, while gritting your teeth to _not_ scream your pain and panic out into the cold world and laying on the rock-hard ground, clutching to your flank and feeling new blood coating your fingers.

 

Sometime, the flashes in front of your vision lessened. Sometime, the heaves and violent twitches of Hidan’s unresponsive body subsided. Sometime, both of you laid heavenly panting on the ground, his head at the same height as you. Only inches parted you from him, you could almost feel the warmth of his body crashing against your own sweat-slicked skin. But still, Hidan didn’t react to your callings of his name. Underneath his closed eyelids, you could see how the purple iris darted around in an intense dream, back and forth, up and down, left and right.

For the first time, his features weren’t contorted by his constant sneer. If he wasn’t awake, you noted absent-mindedly, Hidan was quite attractive. His lips looked pretty soft for someone who spat out the most brazen insults you heard since you left Amegakure’s poorer districts. There were some almost invisible scars criss-crossing his face, leading down towards his neck and even further, down his chest and shoulders, collarbones and arms. He was quite attractive but you had already noticed that. Hidan was also quite strong but a lot of people, especially shinobi were physically strong. So, what exactly drew your attention towards this brash man, who could do nothing but curse and sputter, but looked so incredibly sinful to the point that you wouldn’t actually mind converting to this stupid religion to have an one-on-one relief of your sins with Hidan.

If they had something like that. You had no idea what the Jashinist’s actually tried to do.

Suddenly, his voice ghosted around your ears, untypically weak for the man. “Not an icy bitch at all, huh? More a horny whore, I see.”

Bright purple eyes locked with yours as your head jerked again upwards. “I see,” he purred and stretched teasingly, “You want my dick? I fucking should’ve known.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” you said instantly, “I just checked if you were still breathing.”

“Damn long check.”

 

“Damn slow breathing.”

“Happens.” With a groan, Hidan sat up. Then, he rubbed the back of his head with full of annoyance, while you propped yourself with a lot of effort and internal pain into a halfway sitting position. “Fucking Jashin-sama. Wants to chat at the shittiest times.”

Your brain froze. His… his _demon god_ just talked with him? What the actual…?

“Your… Your god talked to you?” Unbelieving, you stared at Hidan, who shrugged. Like it was no big deal a bigger entity flew up out of the deepest depths of hell and possibly possessed his body for a little chat.

“Yee.” Uninterested, the man shrugged again. “As I fucking said. Happens.”

He obviously didn’t want to talk about it, whatever the topic of his talk with his god had been. Interesting. You cocked your head, only to be rewarded with another sharp pierce through your body. With a hiss, you softly pressed your hand to your flank and tried to not show any weakness, which would definitely repel your temporary partner.

“And? Did he have a little task for his dumb pawn to fulfil? Maybe a bit more killing and blood spilling? Maybe a bit more finger paintings while you’re at it?” you hissed straight through your teeth.

You expected a lot. Therefore, the mild reaction of Hidan was kind of a let-down. Only a grunt and a wrinkle between his eyebrows told about his disgruntlement, then he suddenly stood up and threw the coat over his shoulders, before stomping out of the cave into the bright sun.

Confused, you blinked. What happened? Hidan even left his scythe behind. Usually, he wouldn’t take a piss without that damn thing.

Pissed beyond measure, you glared at the weapon, before carefully crawling back into the little hole which you lovingly called “your bed” and tried to curl up and ignore the new waves of pain seeping into your bones.

 

(…)

 

_He was back._

_A shadow stood over you, looming and mumbling to himself. Moonlight tried to lighten up the cave, tried to pierce through the darkness. But the shadows were stronger. They tangled into his legs, into his body, stitched, melted and mended the light, snow-like skin into a dirty, ashy grey._

_“Is this really the one?”_

_You stirred at the gruff voice. Not one you know, not one you were accustomed to._

_“Yes.” This voice you know, knew and learned to bear and to appreciate to some point. “This is her. What-!?”_

_“Prepare the ritual.”_

_“What the fuck!?” The shadow threw his hands into the air._

_“She is a fitting piece,” the same gruff voice said, almost growling and yipping like a wolf, “Prepare the ritual. One of my followers lives in the village below the mountain. Meet him. Make the preparations.”_

_“But-!”_

_“Do you want to question_ me _?”_

_A rumble of thunder, the rolling of clouds in the distance. The shadow bend and crinkled, the ash color fading from his body. Blood dripped in the stone, mixing with the sand and pebbles and screams of pain echoed through the cave, ripping at your eardrums._

_Gently, you reached out. The ankle of the shadow was just in your reach, bare, cold and hot under your sweaty fingers as you traced the bone underneath the grey skin._

_Both, the gruff voice and the familiar one stopped. They watched how fingers trailed over the corpse-like skin, watched how gentleness overcame the distance and previous roughness._

_“This woman is perfect,” the gruff voice mumbled and commanded the body to kneel down, “Don’t you dare to mess this up. You may be immortal and not even I can take away what I’ve given but I can make your existence a nightmare even you would be scared of.”_

(…)

 

Your tongue stuck to the ceiling of your mouth as you awoke. New sweat had long ago settled into your smelly and ripped clothes, and as you propped yourself carefully upwards, the pain was too familiar to even bother with the up and down of the tide in your bones.

It was so damn cold. Not even the bright sun shining outside of the cave and the two coats draped over your shivering body could do anything against the ice inside your body. A terrific thought crawled into your brain and when you reached over to the healed wound and found the flesh once more, skin taut, hurting at every touch and pus coating your fingers, you closed your eyes to suppress the tiniest urge to cry out in frustration.

Only the calm before the storm. This fucker of a bandit probably used the knife for everything, from cutting of a slice of the next best ham to trying to kill you every intruder in the camp by wound infection.

“Son of a bitch,” you said, “son of a motherfucking bitch! May your bones rot under the sun and may the wolves and lynxes of this mountain piss and shit on the pitiful excuse of what you call honor and pride! May your soul rot like my flesh does, may the stink of your little dick chase away even the most merciful demons that your soul will wander alone through the darkness of hell!”

It didn’t cure the infection but the foul words rolling from your tongue certainly helped your damaged pride and released some the initial panic building at the image of a slow and painful death. In your state, travelling was almost impossible, especially making the climb down the steep and narrow passages of the mountain.

 

Your very first mission for Akatsuki and you were already close to the doorstep of death. A bitter laugh rose in your chest and when it broke free, it rippled in hollow and sharp chunks between the rocky walls. What a fine shinobi you were, what a great fighter. Incredibly stupid and conceited, that’s what you were, not more, not less.

But before you had the chance to beat yourself even further up and dwell in your misery, a shadow blocked the sunlight falling onto your face.

“Fucking finally,” Hidan grunted and stepped fully into the cave, in his arm a bundle of fabric, “you’re awake.”

“I have a Deja-vu.” you mumbled back. Your voice was rough and hoarse, and you had to cough a little bit before you attempted to speak again. “Where have you been?”

“Down in the damn shithole.”

 _The village_. _Wasn’t there someone in my dream who mentioned the village? Mhmm…_

Measured at Hidan’s sneer, he was pissed. And right now, you didn’t feel the need to prove your wits in an easy battle against the religious man. You were dizzy, at least you noticed the little swirl and tumble of your vision as you turned your head the tiniest bit too fast, following the man with your eyes as he strutted past you.

“Was it at least a nice shithole?” you asked instead of making a snarky comment on the fact that he was shirtless and walked like that through a village where children could’ve seen him.

No words left Hidan’s mouth as he dropped his package on the ground near you. The fabric fell apart, revealing the edges of a soft-looking blanket with only a few patches and…

Apples, peaches, two bananas, one a bit stumped eggplant, some dirty carrots which looked like the man dug them directly out of the ground, a small pot of honey and even one half of a loaf of bread. Hesitantly, you reached out and touched the loaf. Yes, still slightly warm.

 

“What is this?” You tucked the edges of the fabric further apart, revealing more, small nick-nacks. Candles, a knife shaped like a crescent moon, matches, a bottle of cheap sake… A strange collection of things.

Hidan turned around and despite the obviously angry expression on his face, you couldn’t deny the fact that he looked quite attractive like this, the sweat of his exhaustion clinging to his upper body. “What does it fucking look like?” he growled and gestured towards the pile by your side. “A nice grocery-bucket?”

“Actually, it does. Kinda.”

“Well,” he huffed and turned away, what allowed your eyes to sway over his whole, bare back and even lower than that, “Do what you want. I’ve already eaten. Don’t wait for me, I’ll be back late.”

“O-kay.”

That was really unusual. Even with your feverish mind you noticed that. Hidan told you where he was going? Without a swear word mixed into the almost serious statement? He didn’t stay to argue with you? Why?

Absentmindedly, you fiddled with the edges of the coats which covered your body. One of it had distinct red clouds floating over the black fabric, the other was just plain black. You wanted Hidan to _stay_. Right now, the cave felt… empty. Too big, too cold, even colder when you started to shiver again.

Your stomach grumbled but there was no hunger gnawing at your insides. Still, you reached over and broke with weak fingers a chunk off of the bread loaf. You needed the energy, you needed the strength to survive this infection. Again, you sent some of your chakra into the wound and even went as far to reach for the strange knife and cut open the infected wound. Blood soaked your clothes once more and lapped at your skin. You dully watched how the droplets vanished in the waistband of your pants and the wound didn’t even close fully. The flesh was once more a rosy, healthy color but you also had the distinct feeling that deep down, the infection still wasn’t cured.

 

You needed real medical attention, not the rocky bed of stones and sand or your own clumsy attempts of stitching yourself back together. You needed a medic, clean bandages, and antiseptic liquids. For a second, you even eyed the dirty bottle of sake but then decided against it. Too little ethanol, too much dirt probably mixed into the home-made beverage. Not usable as a disinfectant.

“Fuck,” Agitated, you dragged your palms over your face, “And I don’t want to know what this stupid blockhead is planning now…”

_Was my dream really a dream?_

_I don’t know. Don’t care. Sleepy._

_No, but those things in the package… They could be used for a ritual, right?_

_Dunno. Sleep._

_But-!_

_Sleep._

The situation was a dire one. On top of that, you felt another wave of feverish coldness and heat nearing. Quickly, you ate a peach and a little bit more of the bread and curled up in your little hole, underneath the two coats. Sleep claimed you quicker than you thought, even though your mind circled around the question if you were slowly going crazy or if the strange, scary dialogue of one person really happened.

 

(…)

 

_Snakes coiled around your body. Butterflies fluttered around your head, the cold wings brushing over your nose and lips. Darkness enveloped your mind, tentacles of the void wrapping gently around your naked arms and legs, sliding over your skin. Shivers ran down your spine, pleasant and dangerous at once._

_A skeleton stepped out of the shadows. Bones rattled as the bony palm stroked softly over your unmoving body, caressing and teasing. Warmth seeped into your skin, all the while bare teeth and a straight jaw hissed ominous words in another language. The syllables melted into each other, mashed and mixed until your head spun and your lips parted to release a deep groan._

_The skeleton hissed in short, rhythmic bursts. “I knew it. A perfect, second incarnation of my power.” Wiry bones laid around your wrists, trailing the blue veins shimmering underneath the pale skin. Hot shivers followed the tip of the bone, sending more and more lightning through your veins. Flashes of white and red exploded in your vision, and your spine arched into the tender caress of the skeleton._

_Like a moth to the flame, your bones and flesh seemed to melt and form around the hand drawing the softer curves and hard lines of your body. Again, the mysterious words reached your mind, every one more powerful than the one before. You felt like melting, you felt like freezing, you felt like-!_

Dying. You shot up with a gasp, only to see the same skeleton from your dreams right in front of your hazy eyes. Only now, it had more substance, more flesh and muscles, silver hair and purple eyes-!

“What the fuck are you doing?” you asked Hidan, who stood with his arms wide open over your shivering and trembling body, eyes also wide open and mumbling at the ceiling. “Did you piss your pants or some-?”

Only then you noticed two things. First, his skin colored in black and white, the vague form of a skeleton painted along the lines of his body. A skull in his face, white stripes building the concept of a ribcage and hip bones…

Second, in the darkness and due to the fever still wrecking through your system, you weren’t entirely sure. But possibly - _only possibly-_ Hidan had the audacity to perform this sick ritual in his birth costume. Naked, like some crazy god or entity created him.

The stench of blood was in the air; Coating your tongue, blocking your nose, stopping every other message your other senses than your eyes could send you.

“What the _actual fuck_ is going on here?” you tried again but right when you closed your mouth, his eyes rolled into the back of his head and Hidan’s inaudible mumbling rose to an almost melodious chanting. Chants which sent uncomfortable showers of goosebumps down your arms and spine.

“Death and destruction lead me towards you. Chaos and pain lay behind me. Oh Jashin, grant this sinner and your faithful follower your presence on this moonless night. A sacrifice was brought and others will follow. Show your presence! Show your dark colors! Show us the beauty of your intentions!”

 

Almost instantly, candles lit up all around the cave. It was a sea of fire, all of them lighting up in the same second and you couldn’t suppress the little scream of shock at the demonstration of either one of the subtlest jutsu Hidan controlled or the existence of a higher being in this previously dark cave.

With the new light came the next horrible discovery. Blood. Not only in the air but also on the walls, on the ground, splattered over the stones around you. Blood everywhere, smeared across your clothes and only now you noticed you were naked too. How you hadn’t noticed before was beyond you, the only excuse you could come up with was the fever running amok through your veins. To your growing fury, there was also blood smeared across your body. Your arms, your wrists and on your collarbones. Streaks of already drying red, abstract patterns of circles and skulls, of strange words littered over your belly, legs and arms.

Fuming and spitting out in your seething anger, you propped yourself upwards, not even trying to hide anything. Hidan already saw every little secret of your body, measured at the boner curving proudly into the air. “What the fuck are you planning, you little sick psycho? If you want to sacrifice me, then go on, do it in your usual less pompous style than this fucking bullshit-crap you try to pull off here! What do you want to achieve anyway? I will die from the infection alone if I don’t get some medical help, so how much will my soul be worth? I’m fucking doomed, you little piece of shit!”

Hidan ignored every insult you spat out, every cuss, every mean intention. He only sped up his incarnations, his tongue not once stumbling and every muscle straining the longer he stood there, with his arms spread wide open and eyes rolled into the back of his head.

 

The flames of the candles danced slightly in the darkness to the rhythm of Hidan’s litany. “…Oh Jashin-sama, greatest under the lower gods, slayer of thousands of souls and doom of even more. You selected a vessel for your powers, selected another one to walk alongside the first. Step out of the shadows, step into the sight of your most faithful servant and bestow the sinner with your graceful presence to show that there’s more than the human mind will ever understand.”

At first, nothing happened. With bated breath, you waited. And waited. The wind outside of the cave howled loudly but only little waves reached inside the small and candle-lit room. The stench of the blood was still hanging in the air, still rancid and still almighty. Just when you wanted to make a slurred comment about how much of a failure he was (you weren’t in the mood to be subtle), one of the candles right in your view started to flicker. Then, it went out. No wind had touched the small flame, no water fell onto it and killed it. Another, right beside the first candle went out. And the one next to that one. And the one next to _that_ one. One after another, every freshly lit candle went out. From the very back of the cave to the entrance, until only a small circle around you was burning brightly in the darkness. You had space to stretch out all your limbs - _not that you tried-_ but not any more than that.

Slowly, Hidan let his arms sink to his side. “Thank you,” he continued, his voice the slightest bit hoarse, “Thank you for the sign. The ritual will commence. Your will is my will, your word is my verse and together, we will walk over the earth and wake the terror in the hearts of the sinners.”

 

The stark-naked man sunk to his knees and finally, the purple color of his iris returned to the white of his eyes. Hidan blinked a few times, his vision focusing with every single blink until his eyes fell on your body, the surely pissed expression and the not-so-secret blood seeping out of your wound.

“What the actual fuck,” you started and drew your legs closer to your body, shivering and trembling, “is going on here, idiot?”

The glare on his face darkened even further, until you feared a vein pulsing at his temple could pop any moment. “Shut the fuck up,” Hidan hissed through gritted teeth, “This is a sacred ritual. Only a few can call themselves fucking lucky enough to be a damn part of this.”

“I never asked for that!”

“But Jashin-sama did!” Before you knew it, Hidan was looming over you. Naked skin pressed to naked skin and when his hands came down to settle on the left and right of your shoulders, you could only lean back to avoid further contact. Not that it was uncomfortable or -gods forsaken!- not arousing.

Since you wandered around on your own and left behind the now useless sword master you called _your_ master, you had your fair share of sexual encounters. You knew what you liked and what would send you running. Blood, strange rituals in the middle of the night and a well-built man who was pretty well endowed down there didn’t belong to these very few things.

Only barely, you managed to suppress a moan and settled instead for a heated glare into the intense, burning eyes of an always pissed Jashinist. “And what now? Should I thank your bitch-ass god for giving me one of the weirdest stories of my life to tell?”

“You fucking should.” To your hidden delight, the man leaned down and licked once over your cheek. The tip of his tongue trailed your jawbone, over the soft curve of your cheek, only to come to a teasing halt at your cheekbone. His breath fanned over your face and you could smell the sweat, blood and alcohol clinging to his skin.

 

Hidan retreated oh so slightly, but his lips were too close to ignore the words he spilled so carelessly into your face. “Jashin-sama selected you damn whore over thousands of worthier ones. Of believers who believed into the damn goal of Jashin. But no, he’s the fucking opinion an icy, sinner-whore like you would be fucking damn perfect to be a second vassal.”

“Vassal?”

“Don’t act dumber than you are, slut.” Deliberately, the man sunk himself further towards your body. More skin, more heat, more blood. The black and white of his transformed skin hid the spots of red clinging to the man, without a doubt from the earlier slaughter which coated the walls of this cave. “You know you’re fucking dying. I know it, you know it, fucking Jashin-sama knows it. After this ritual, you will never have to worry about some dumb shit like freaking infections or wounds every again.”

Despite the haze over your mind, you could spin the thread further. “You mean… I will be like… you?”

Hidan nodded. “No wounds. No diseases. No death. Only fucking life for eternity.”

“I wanted to say “stupid” but I guess that works too.”

With a growl, Hidan rocked his hips. A certain hardness rubbed along your lower stomach, spreading other sticky liquids over your skin. At the simple contact, another shiver rained over your whole body. Goosebumps peppered your arms and your allowed yourself the tiniest bit to arch into the incredible sensation.

_It must be the fever. Or the ritual, the setting. Nothing else felt like this before._

 

Hidan grinned smugly when he noticed your predicament. “Oh? The whore likes to spread her legs for me?” Another roll of his hips and the moan living in your throat since he pressed himself against you finally echoed through the cave. “It fucking helps that you have at least the qualities I’m looking for in a shitty partner. Nice ass, nice boobs, a mouth big enough to take every inch of my cock. _Perfect_.”

“Not to mention someone who can bear _your_ stupidity and big mouth.” You gasped when you felt the first slivers of wetness coating your inner thighs. “Someone else with less patience would’ve tried to kill you on the spot.”

“No one has a damn chance against me.”

“We will see that.”

It was a challenge. Hidan knew from the very second the words left your lips, read the intention from your glazed eyes and the feverish skin. A carnal growl vibrated through his throat and suddenly, he was biting into the side of your neck, while one of his legs tried to spread yours to slip into the space between.

_Big boy likes it rough. No miracle._

Sharp teeth, nipping at your skin and breaking through it. The pain was a welcomed change from the dull throbbing in your flank. Gutturally moaning, you arched into Hidan, whose tongue danced over the freshly drawn wound and tasted your blood. All the while his hips frantically jabbed forward, like a dog in a rut, searching for a hole to bury himself in. You spread your legs further, accepted the ritual in your mind as necessity to survive. And immortality didn’t sound too bad, to be honest.

Hidan’s chuckles crashed in hot, breathy waves against your slightly parted lips. “I knew it. The prissy bitch is a fucking whore, only waiting for a big cock to break you apart. Your pussy is fucking wet. Warm.”

When the head of one of the -indeed- biggest dicks in your life teased your nether lips, you hissed in anticipation. “I hope you can at least backup your damn boasting. Otherwise, I might just stand up and leave.”

 

“No slut ever complained.”

With these words and an evil glint in his eyes, Hidan snapped his hips forward and buried his whole dick inside of you. Your moan and his silent curse mixed together, clashed and fought like you two always fought and bickered. Instantly, he set an unforgiving and fast pace, his hips slapping against yours over and over.

There was no time to adjust. Dazed by your fever, you could only hold onto the broad back and arch your hips for him, while Hidan rudely used every single inch to make you submit. To him, to the strange god-demon, to _him_ and _him_ alone.

Some details would be forever branded into your brain. Clawing into muscular shoulders and drawing blood. The feeling of being split open, in a pleasant, slightly burning way. Hot breath fanning in hard waves over your face, hungry lips and teeth nibbling and biting all along your neck.

And his words, Hidan’s wicked, evil yet arousing words.

“Cock-hungry slut, aren’t we?”

“Take it, take _fucking_ everything!”

“Fuck, fuck, fuckfuck _fuck_!”

“Jashin-sama, you’re fucking damn tight!”

You screamed when sparks seemed to explode right underneath your skin. Hidan’s hips slammed into yours, almost violent and with growing urgency, the climax near. You could feel it like you could feel your own peak growing closer, like lava close to erupting from an old volcano. Uncertainly, you glanced into his face, not knowing for what exactly you searched for.

Blood had dried on his chin and around his mouth. Sweat glistened all over the ebony of his black skin and darkened the white in Hidan’s face to a greyish shade. When you met the purple iris, the fanatic glim seemed to soften the tiniest bit.

“You’re close too, bitch?” he gasped and hit at the same time a spot which left you screaming and trembling underneath him. “With a tight pussy like yours I wouldn’t mind fucking you again when we cross paths.”

 

You couldn’t answer but at the thought of parting ways with Hidan, only to meet “coincidentally” somewhere in the middle of nowhere to screw each other’s brains out, let a side of yourself you didn’t know about plead and beg for more of this.

“Yes!” You begged and arched into the man, “Give me more, give me everything!”

No answer. Instead, Hidan grinned in triumph like he had won something very valuable. Once more, he sped up, his dick hitting all the right spots and made you see stars before your eyes. But only when a rough finger pinched your clit, you came, bucking and arching into his wide chest, screaming incoherently and your inner muscles tightening around his cock, Hidan also came.

When you felt the dick spasming and more liquid inside of you than you ever wanted, Hidan hissed sharply and caught your attention. One heated look, hidden underneath half-lidded eyelids and the man inched forward, pressing your mouths together in a desperate attempt to stay silent.

Hidan tasted like blood. Fresh blood. When his tongue entered your cavern, crude and just like him, the taste of iron flooded your brain. Instinctively, you swallowed before answering and the iron became a part of you.

Kissing Hidan was nothing else but a battle. And tired out from the mind-dazing sex and exhausted from the fever, you let the man win. Let him win and conquer you, let him fly in his manly pride of giving you one of the best orgasms of your life and probably also immortality.

The kiss was short, aggressive and left you craving for more. When Hidan retreated, you could watch how the unnatural black of his skin faded into the rosy, normal color you knew.

“Jashin-sama,” he mumbled and his purple eyes didn’t allow yours to stray away, “thank you for your gift. The sinner is clean and part of your darkness. May the chaotic vortex you call your home and our haven spill all the death and destruction over your enemies and may the blood on our hands be worthy of your praise.”

 

With a last, reassuring gust of wind, the circle of nearly burnt-out candles went out. Darkness enveloped you both. Only your still shallow gasps for air and the heat emitting from both of your bodies told about the intense scene which had taken place only seconds ago.

“That was it?” You swallowed a whole load of questions for that one. “I’m now like you?”

A tired nod from Hidan. “Yeah. Fucking immortal. Congrats.” Grunting, he fell right beside you on the slightly cushioned ground, made out of two coats. One of them had red clouds, the other was of a plain black.

His heat enveloped you gently, so different and a pleasant surprise. You hadn’t expected that the Jashinist would stay with you, therefore the shock bleed into your voice as you pressed further. “But I don’t feel different?”

“What did you expect? Goddamn sparks and fireworks?”

“At least a little bit of magic or something. Not every day I become immortal.”

Hidan yawned and managed to flip you at the same time the finger. “Unfortunate for you. Now shut up. I have to say,” another yawn and finally the man closed his eyes, “You’re one hell of a ride if you decide to take out the fuck-stick you carry around in your ass.”

You would favor going to hell over giving him the same compliment back. Instead, you gently eased your aching body backwards, until your temple was slightly brushing against the curve of his shoulder. “Yeah,” you mumbled, “I’m a hell of a ride.”

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

“Are you sure the ritual worked?”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake! Yes, I am fucking sure!”

“But I’m not feeling any different?”

Hidan grunted in annoyance, while you tried to suppress the smug grin spreading over your face. “It’s not about the damn feeling! It’s about the immortality! The connection to Jashin, the prayers and loyalty!”

You waved dismissively. In a few meters, you would reach the village which requested your help with the bandits. “Sure, sure. Later, you can tell me more about all this stuff.” Secretly, you felt for the wound at your side. No, still nothing. Only the scarred tissue you found this morning and the dried remains of blood clinging to your skin. No illness, no fever, no shivers wrecking your mind and body.

Hidan still spat curses when you two entered the turf of the small, unprotected circle of huts. The sun told you that it was late morning, thus, you expected quite some activity around here. Maybe one or two late farmers on the way to a nearby market or their fields. Children, jumping around and playing in the dirt. Old people sitting on the small porches and preparing for the colder season.

Instead, the village was silent. Not one dog barked, not one word was whispered in the shadows. Only the wind howled erringly over your heads as you carefully made your way towards the middle of the village.

“Where is everyone?” you asked Hidan. “They should be here. We’re supposed to get the money and immediately go back to Pain when we’re finished.”

Hidan’s steps didn’t even falter. Lazily and the scythe hanging over his shoulder, the immortal brushed past you. Only the hand which felt your ass up lingered for a second, before he was too far away to make it seem like he had absolutely no feelings for you other than disregard and fleeting lust.

 

“Dunno,” he drawled lowly and shrugged, what caused the scythe to jump a bit, “and don’t care. They were sinners anyways.”

“But the money-!”

“Then fucking search through the shitty barracks!” With a grunt, Hidan planted himself right into the middle of the village, overseeing the whole place and at the same time looking like he couldn’t care less. He probably did. The scythe swirled to the air, before the weapon landed with a soft ‘thud’ right in his lap. He noticed your bewildered stare and sneered. “What? I’m gonna wait because the sun here is nice. Good spot to pray for Jashin-sama. Now go and search for the fucking villagers.”

“Alright.” Another glance at Hidan, who indeed closed his eyes and seemed to enjoy the warmth of the sun after the days spent on a windy mountain, then you turned towards the biggest house to your right. A normal hut, made out of wood from the nearby forest and old, but steadfast. A few patches of new planks here and there, nothing out of the ordinary.

The door was slightly ajar. Carefully, the katana already halfway out of the sheath, you sneaked a peek through the small slit, always ready for an attack or a trap.

But it was nothing of that sort.

When you stumbled backwards, the horrible picture still before your inner eye, Hidan’s voice cut through the dead silence.

“And? Can we fucking go? Otherwise, my ass starts to fall asleep.”

There. How you didn’t notice when you approached the house amazed you. A small nick in the wood of the doorframe, at the right side and above your head. Like someone swung a really sharp weapon to cut down the one who opened the door immediately.

“Yeah.” Quickly, you turned around and nodded at Hidan, who stood up from his unprotected spot in the middle of the dead village. “We can go.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Proofread by the wonderful Chisie! Thank you a lot! You're my savior :3


End file.
